Cookies Dan Ice Cream
by Daydreamer1412
Summary: Dia seperti cookie dan dia es krim. Namun, seperti semua orang tahu, cookie CARA lebih baik daripada es krim, kan? Mengutuk kamu, google translate!


Hello! Daydreamer1412 lagi!

Anda semua mungkin ingat saya dari bahasa Inggris ke bahasa Indonesia lalu saya fic, Tentu Chains Pair Dan Delusi! Tata bahasa bijaksana itu mengerikan tapi kalian semua begitu baik tentang hal itu ... jadi saya melakukan fic lain dengan penerjemah yang berbeda. Siapa yang tahu berapa dipercaya IPod aplikasi penerjemah saya adalah, jadi beruang dengan saya!

R & R!

Aku hadir untuk anda ... Cookies dan Ice Cream!

* * *

Omong kosong, itu dingin! ' Aoko berpikir pahit saat ia berlari lidahnya lebih giginya. Dia sudah begitu senang membayangkan es krim yang ia tidak cerdas-untuk-mengambil sesendok besar sekaligus dan sekarang membayar untuk itu dengan sensasi dingin yang tidak menyenangkan pada gigi seri sensitif. Pelajarannya belajar, dia meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja kopi, dan mengambil abreak darinya di tengah porsi kedua.

Sementara lembut memijat mulutnya, dia tertangkap aglance pada gambar menempati sisi lain itu saat mengenakan sweater abu-abu gelap dengan beberapa grafis sederhana, celana jins pudar dan sedikit robek dan tua yang baik biru tua van, favoritnya . Saat ini, ia lahap melahap (kelima kedelapan?) Nya melayani memperlakukan dingin, appertnly tidak memiliki satu untuk gigi sensitif. Idiot beruntung.

Aoko menggelengkan kepala dan memandang keluar jendela di sebelah kanannya. Saat itu tengah hari, dan awan di atas adalah warna berasap yang diperluas untuk mil di angin yang rendah dan lembut, meskipun lincah. Meskipun tidak menyerbu, hujan asteady dari kepingan salju dan jatuh di sore akhir Februari. Dan di sini mereka, di dalam tentu saja, semua mengenakan selimut dan perapian akan, menempatkan topping ekstra pada beku memperlakukan mereka.

Es krim di tengah musim dingin. Pacarnya bisa datang dengan yang paling absurd skema kadang-kadang.

Dia telah melakukannya dengan cara yang paling acak dari cara juga! Dia hanya mengurus bisnis sendiri sebelumnya hari itu, membaca sebuah novel yang di lantai bawah ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Konyol, Aoko naif sebenarnya bangun untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Ketika dibuka, teras bersukaria tidak ada yang berada di sana atau bahkan bukti bahwa mereka, sebagai salju yang baru turun tetap tidak terganggu.

Bingung dan sedikit terkesima, Aoko menutup pintu setelah etended sekali atas dari halaman, memutuskan untuk mempersenjatai diri dengan pel pintu terdekat dan bermigrasi ke lantai dua sampai ayahnya datang kembali untuk stasiun. Begitu dia berbalik ke pintu, ia bertemu dengan awall asap dan tinggi tampaknya asort dari admist penjelasan kata-kata jarbled kegembiraan, Aoko melompat ke aneh tidak akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap dia tanpa berkelahi!

Dia mengayunkan pel nya di gambar, dengan semua niat memukul di kepala, tetapi bersama dengan asap entah bagaimana mengecewakan seperti untai pertama kepala akan meluncur melalui mereka mendengar suara engah asomewhat akrab belakangnya dan tak lama terjerat dalam pelukan jauh lebih kuat yang bisa saja hanya milik pria.

Sebelum dia bisa berjuang untuk posisi kakinya untuk tendangan yang sangat indah di tempat yang empuk, suara tenor halus terdengar di telinganya, memberikan penjelasan singkat secara bersamaan samar dan belum tanda, memberikan identitasnya pergi. Dia menarik napas namanya dalam bantuan tergagap, yang hanya meraih kekek dari suara itu. Ini tidak aneh apapun, itu aneh DIA. Karena yang membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Harus ada areason mengapa dia premitted bodoh untuk terus bernapas, kan?

Masih marah, tapi tidak membunuh seperti sebelumnya, Aoko setengah memimpin setengah diseret ke ruang tamu, bukan tanpa ancaman terdengar sangat keras bahwa mereka berdua tahu dia tidak bisa melaksanakan. Lembut tapi cepat-cepat, ia berangkat ke bawah di sofa dan menghilang lagi. Sama seperti tangannya menggenggam pel dia terus di bawah sofa tua (seorang gadis harus siap di mana-mana, kan?) Rasa sangat menyenangkan menyerbu bibirnya sampai dia harus membuka mulutnya untuk memungkinkan bagian penuh.

Dia selalu adalah pengisap untuk adonan kue.

Ternyata dia telah dibawa ke karton penuh barang yang 'Untuk mendapatkan dalam semangat musim dingin! ". ia mengatakan antara beberapa omong kosong kekanak-kanakan lainnya.

Yeah. Pada 20 derajat dengan badai salju karena untuk minggu depan? Namun dalam retrospeksi, yang dia menantang (jika tidak dipertanyakan) pacarnya motif dalam hal ini? Ini juga membeli nya alasan untuk makan barang-barang itu juga! Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak dia punya. Dia selalu punya cara yang luar biasa mengetahui persis apa yang ada di pikirannya pada suatu waktu tertentu tampaknya. Setidaknya dia bisa lakukan itu membiarkan dia menggunakan cara dia sendiri memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya.

Pada saat ini, substansi, manis lengket telah berkumpul di sekitar mulut kata pacar dan pipi, secara ajaib tidak menyentuh salah satu pakaiannya atau rambut sulit diatur. Namun demikian, wajahnya menjadi wajah badut bahkan stiker, pacarnya menyerang es krim berdaya dengan semua semangat dan antusiasme sebagai tahun tujuh tua.

Bisa saja suara lanjutan kenikmatan keluar dari pipi boneka nya atau cahaya bahagia di matanya yang membuatnya ingin balok dirinya sendiri, tapi pikiran secara keseluruhan tak bersalah terdaftar dalam pikiran Aoko itu.

Dan hanya untuk apa yang mungk momen ke penonton tapi tahun ke Aoko, mereka dilemparkan ke masa di mana seperti hal kecil begitu besar, dan adonan kue ada es krim biasa.

* * *

Suatu sore malas lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu, pada awal keluar hari Jumat, tunggal Nakamori Aoko berada di halaman depan di bawah pohonnya, menggambar gambar. Dia cukup bosan; Kaito tidak mampir di sebentar dan Daddy sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak akan bermain berdandan dengannya. Puas dengan bunganya menjadi warna biru yang sempurna, gadis muda cemberut tentang akhir pekan mendatang sementara linglung mengutak-atik ibu jarinya. Dia harus mengundang tiga perempuan ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang ia bahkan tidak suka sangat banyak.

Itu adalah acara menginap semua gadis dan undangannya baginya bahwa sahabatnya tidak bisa datang, karena ia masih kecil. Aoko mendesah dari tempat-nya di halaman depan dan memutar-mutar daun jatuh, pikirannya di tempat lain. Akan sangat membosankan!

Ini bukan untuk mengatakan dia tidak memiliki teman gadis-dia memiliki satu. Keiko. Keiko selalu senang untuk duduk di sela-sela dengan herand hanya berbicara. Tapi ia turun dengan dingin dan tidak bisa datang.

Dia ingat bagaimana mereka akan bermain dengan rambut masing-masing, bermain berdandan dengan pakaian lama Mommy atau naik sepeda di sekitar blok. Kebanyakan gadis-gadis lain adalah kenalan kurang lebih bahwa dia terjadi untuk mengasosiasikan dengan secara normal. Jadi tentu saja ada kesulitan untuk menemukan teman-teman perempuan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun yang akan datang keesokan September mendatang. Ini terutama turun untuk yang bisa menjalankan tercepat di istirahat.

Bisa jadi menyenangkan. Mungkin. Semacam. Tidak juga. Semua gadis ingin melakukan yang bermain rumah atau menggunakan make up atau berbicara tentang cowok. Tidak ada tenda indoor atau astronomi atau tag? Apa partai itu? Sensei selalu tampak lucu dengan make-up. Dia tampak seperti badut, tapi Aoko tidak yakin apakah dia harus menyebutkan itu.

Apa WS begitu menyenangkan tentang cowok dan pacar dan suami bahwa Anda harus memiliki satu atau berbicara tentang mereka sepanjang waktu? Jika itu terjadi, Kaito akan menjadi pacarnya, dia beralasan. Dia suka berbicara dengan dia dan bermain dengannya, dan dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan temannya sejak tahun lalu. Namun ternyata harus menjadi saling 'seperti-liking'-atau setidaknya itulah yang gadis-gadis besar itu. Aoko mendapat perasaan bahwa dia ingin untuk dia dan seperti untuknya bukan tingkat yang sama seperti itu. Meskipun ia bertanya-tanya ...

"Hah?" Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian di bawah pohon. "Kaito?"

"Bumi untuk Aoko!" Menusuk Sebuah tangan lagi di dahi. Anak itu berkata dengan nada memarahi, "Kamu berpikir lagi, bukan?"

Aoko menepuk fingeraway dan melotot padanya, tidak sepenuhnya yakin mengapa dia merasa kesal, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

"Aww Sudah kukatakan Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan? Aku di sini karena aku harus drop off Anda?"

"Oh ya." Dia teringat sesuatu nya perkataan sejenisnya "Dimana itu?".

Penyihir muda mengangkat tangannya secara dramatis dan berseru dalam bahasa Inggris: "Satu, dua, tiga" Sebuah kotak putih dengan pita biru muncul di sampingnya dari amuted "poof". Aoko tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, gembira. "Terima-kasih!" dia memeluknya erat-tidak memperhatikan nya berwarna merah muda samar-pipi dan pergi untuk membuka kotak dia menghilang darinya saat dia sudah dalam satu inci dari jangkauan dan muncul kembali di tangan pesulap muda.

"Uh-uh! Tidak ada kecurangan! Hari ini adalah hanya 25 Anda dapat membukanya besok.."

Aoko cemberut. "Tapi itu akan menjadi membosankan tanpa Keiko dan Anda."

"Saya seorang pria menyenangkan cantik."

Dia menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidah. "Jahatnya."

Kaito akan membalas dengan cara yang sama, tapi melodi akrab tersapu dalam hari awal musim gugur, menyenangkan gendang telinganya. Dia mencari penyebab forthe dari musik; Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan sisi lain dari jalan adalah usang ke bawah, multi-warna truk dengan desain dari beberapa suguhan lezat beku pada sisi-sisi nya. Massa besar anak-anak sudah mengelilinginya, orang-orang cebol setengah lusin dengan perubahan cadang menonjol dari kantong mereka.

"Hei, itu pria es krim Ayo, mari kita mendapatkan beberapa!" Dia meraih tangannya dengan santai dan setengah menyeret setengah mengarah ke arah truk, tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk argumen.

Setelah berdiri, Aoko bisa melihat betapa cantiknya itu luar; beberapa daun yang jatuh dari pohon berganti daun nya pada belas kasihan angin aneh. Meskipun terlambat bulan, angin masih dipertahankan awarm, kelembutan lembut, memicu nostalgia bagi gadis pernah sekilas menarik napas dalam-dalam udara segar, hanya setengah mendengarkan omelan bersemangat temannya atas hidangan ini. "-Kaasan tidak membiarkan saya punya di selamanya! Dapatkah Anda percaya itu? Jadi, Whatcha akan mendapatkan? " Dia bertanya, mengguncang dia dari pengamatan malas.

"Ano, mungkin chocolate chip cookie."

Kaito mata membelalak tak percaya, seperti dia turun dari bulan "Baka! Anda tidak bisa mendapatkan cookie! Ini orang ICE CREAM!".

Aoko mengerutkan bibir dia menanggapi, lalu berteriak kembali, "Baka sendiri! Aku juga-bisa saya sudah tidak itu sebelumnya! Selain itu, cookies lebih baik dari es krim!" Dia tersenyum geli saat ia berhenti mati di tengah jalan.

"Cookies hanya memiliki rasa yang begitu banyak dan hanya sedikit yang benar-benar Sisi baik!, Mereka pergi basi benar-benar cepat ..." Sebuah bergidik. Bibi bodoh atau sesuatu yang lain dan bodoh nya gigi-melanggar mentega kemiri kelapa havermut kismis "cookies".

"Es Krim memburuk lebih cepat dan setidaknya Anda memiliki cookie mengolok-olok!" Aoko tersenyum sedih; ibunya digunakan untuk membuat kue terlezat dengan Mom. Dia dan ayahnya hampir tidak pernah melakukannya sekarang-selalu pada pekerjaan.

Melihat ekspresinya, Kaito terus memimpin dia melalui kerumunan berkurang lebih mantap dari sebelumnya untuk beberapa alasan. Orang banyak telah mereda sedikit, sehingga ia bisa lihat ilustrasi asing di sisi van. "Hei, ada item baru!"

Aoko diikuti tatapan Kaito sampai matanya beristirahat pada item itu. Dia mengucapkan kata-kata perlahan dan hati-hati saat ia membaca, "Cookie-adonan es krim."

Dua delapan tahun usia mengangkat alis satu sama lain, tidak percaya keberuntungan mereka. Aoko menunjuk memperlakukan baru. "Dua, please!

Setelah es krim mereka dibayar mereka tidak berbicara selama tiga menit penuh karena mereka melahap makanan penutup lahap di trotoar jalan. Ketika mereka menjilati kerucut mereka untuk setiap jejak sisa, Kaito bertanya dengan suara Alec-y pintar dari apa yang dia pikir es krim sekarang.

"Kau benar Kaito Ini bagus! Tapi masih adalah cookie." Dia tersenyum padanya, lalu terus mengunyah sisa-sisa kerucut nya.

Dia memutar matanya ketika melihat potongan-potongan kecil dari kerucut wafel terjebak dalam surai berantakan nya. Dia menghela napas "Dummy". Dan mulai bekerja.

Aoko tidak punya waktu untuk protes atau bahkan bertanya mengapa Kaito menatapnya sebelum dia mulai lembut menggoda makanan dari bahwa dia akan keberatan pula. Separuh waktu dia tidak bisa mendapatkan semua bagian keluar.

Dan sebagai bonus, ia harus melihat matanya. Dia suka melihat mereka, mereka adalah seperti biru tua cantik, yang mengingatkannya pada laut, karena ia bernama. Mereka saat ini dilatih pada dirinya dan sendirian nya, alisnya berkerut, benar-benar fokus pada tugas di tangan. Aoko bersyukur untuk konsentrasi-ia tampaknya tidak melihat pipi merah mudanya. Pikirannya merenungkan alasan untuk pipi membakarnya sebagai Kaito merenung bagaimana itu bahkan mungkin untuk mendapatkan makanan di rambut Anda.

Apakah ini yang rasanya suka-menyukai seseorang? Ada perasaan lucu di perutnya, dan ia cukup yakin itu bukan es krim. Yah itu masuk akal; ada banyak hal yang dia suka tentang dia: trik sulap, bagaimana pintar dia (meskipun dia pintar, tentu saja), bagaimana ia bisa membuat dia tertawa, bagaimana dia selalu berdiri untuknya. Tapi dia tidak yakin jika dia sangat suka-menyukai salah satu dari mereka.

Dia yakin pada mata selalu bahagia dan cerah, dan membuatnya ingin menjadi tertawa, bahkan ketika dia marah padanya. Dia selalu suka-suka mereka sejak mereka bertemu.

Jadi ... Ini berarti dia suka-suka Kaito? Aoko tumbuh bingung pada penggunaan ungkapan asing. Jika ia melakukannya, maka bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Kemudian lagi, ia mendengar dari suatu tempat bahwa anak perempuan tumbuh lebih cepat dibandingkan anak perempuan, jadi Kaito mungkin tidak tahu ia menyukainya. Dan harus ada sebuah 'jumlah bersama menyukai', apa pun itu. Kesadaran ini datang pada bantuan untuknya. Dia punya perasaan yang suka-menyukai seseorang seharusnya tetap rahasia. Aoko pandai menyimpan rahasia.

Hari itu adalah hari ketika Nakamori Aoko resmi memutuskan bahwa dia ingin disukai Kuroba Kaito, yang terbaik kemudian akan membuktikan dia masih melakukannya, dan sekarang ini. Tapi kita ngelantur.

Dia masih fuzzy pada satu hal-kapan? Sebuah rahasia yang tidak menyenangkan sampai Anda mengatakan kepada seseorang tentang hal itu! Dan Keiko tidak akan mendapatkannya dan dia bisa tidak tahu HIM, jelas (Ya, dia sekarang dikapitalisasi). Dia ditekan ingatannya untuk pengetahuan lebih tentang ... cinta anjing? Tidak, anjing-anjing adalah berarti rahasia akan berakhir setelah anjing-anjing cinta adalah dia tidak akan suka-suka dia, kan?

Aoko menggeleng, Kaito ingin tahu untuk alasan untuk pergerakan mendadak. Dia akan khawatir tentang itu nanti. Tidak ketika itu cukup luar dan Kaito adalah dengannya. Rahasianya akan keluar ketika tiba saatnya. Dia hanya akan tetap berenang di mata kobalt sampai hari itu datang.

* * *

Aoko itu tersentak dari kenangan kembali ke masa kini. Sebuah jari akrab menusuk dirinya di kepala dan disebut namanya "Hah?".

"Bumi untuk Aoko!" Kaito menusuk dia di dahi agin. "Kau tidak berpikir lagi, bukan?" dia mencaci dengan nada condesending.

Dia menepuk tangan pergi main-main dan meleletkan lidahnya "Jadi bagaimana jika aku?".

"Aha aku tahu! Itu! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Merenungkan alam semesta?"

"Apakah Anda benar-benar mengharapkan saya untuk membeli itu?"

"Anda dari semua orang akan melakukannya."

"Awwww Ao ~ ko" Dia merengek, suara memukul satu oktaf baru pada akhir oktaf, terdengar seperti anak laki-laki dia bertemu satu dekade lalu.

Dia berpaling dari dia menghina mengejek; apa yang akan menjadi wajah meyakinkan telah diberikan oleh senyum nya tumbuh. Melihat hal ini, Kaito memutuskan untuk menarik senjata besar: keluar semua anjing-anjing cemberut. Sebuah prestasi sangat ditingkatkan dengan cara band-band menggantung sempurna di matanya, anehnya berair dan pipi itu ditandai dari pertempuran yang hilang dengan tutup es krim karton, menganugerahkan aura, polos remaja di sekitarnya. Bibir-Nya begitu sempurna berbentuk dan cokelat bernoda terjebak dalam ekspresi marah menawan ketika dipasangkan dengan alis berkerut bingung. Itu hanya begitu lucu dan ...

Aoko meledak tertawa, seperti yang dilakukan Kaito berbalik, baik, Nak. Melalui tawa, Aoko mengakui, "Aku hanya mengingat pertama kalinya kami punya es krim," melunak matanya untuk mencocokkan suaranya.

"Oh ya ..." Dia tersenyum sambil mengenang saat ia menariknya ke pangkuannya dengan lengan atas pinggang, kepala di atas mereka meringkuk ke sofa biru laut, es krim terlupakan. Pada tahun berpacaran posisi wajar dan tentu saja tidak diinginkan. Aoko bersandar ke dadanya dengan mata tertutup, ekspresi pemikiran dan contnent "Sampai hari ini saya masih tidak mengerti bagaimana makanan yang diperoleh di rambut Anda.".

Aoko tidak ragu-ragu. "Dan Anda tidak akan pernah."

Penyihir membuat beberapa suara ketidaksenangan, "Saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu mungkin untuk mendapatkan makanan di belakang telinga Anda."

"Kau tahu serta saya melakukannya setelah itu waktu pertama yang saya lakukan mereka dengan sengaja."

"Ingat bahwa saat kita mencoba untuk membuatnya buatan sendiri untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Apa ini, episode memori di manga Tapi ya, saya lakukan?. Kesepuluh kelas rumah-ec. Sebuah keranjang yo-yo, makanan pewarna, Cina bawah air tenun, jaring rambut dan perkelahian tepung adalah semua yang dibutuhkan untuk neraka semua . untuk membebaskan diri saya bersumpah, saya tidak tahu mengapa aku mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang normal di sekitar Anda; Selalu berakhir sebagai adisater bahwa Anda entah bagaimana menyelamatkan sebagai suatu keajaiban ".

"Ya, saya pembuat memori!" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja." Sebuah gulungan mata. Sebuah mantra melankolis tiba-tiba menyapu Aoko saat ia menghela napas dan beristirahat lengan atas "Sudah sepanjang waktu sejak saat itu.".

Hal ini membuat alur alis pertanyaan dari Kaito "Kenapa? Ini baru beberapa tahun.".

"Yah, tetapi dengan semua yang terjadi, terasa begitu banyak lagi yang lalu." Dia berpaling untuk mendapatkan abetter menatapnya.

Sebuah realisasi tampilan sadar wajahnya "Benar, terutama setelah Anda tahu tentang Kid.".

" tidak menyadari Istill benci dia, kan?"

"Apakah tidak tampak seperti itu setelah ciuman panas di atap."

Sindiran ini mencapai reaksi yang diinginkan: sebuah berdebu naik segera muncul ke pipi Aoko itu. Dia benar-benar terlihat manis saat dia malu. "Baka!" dia gusar. "Itu hanya bagian dari Anda."

"Para sopan, cerdas, misterius, brilian, menawan sisi, benar-benar tak tertahankan, tentu saja, jika Anda tidak menyertakan bahwa dalam kehidupan sehari-hari."

Aoko tidak melewatkan abeat "Kau lupa sombong, mencari perhatian, egois, menyebalkan, dan rasa sakit secara keseluruhan pantat, tidak termasuk kehidupan sehari-hari.". dia balas.

"Jadi ... Kurang lebih semua hal yang Anda sukai tentang aku?" seringai nakal.

"Bukankah seseorang penuh kesombongan." Tanpa benar-benar berarti dia menoleh ke samping pada kalimat kedua. "Selain itu, Anda salah-ada satu hal yang saya selalu suka tentang Anda."

Suaranya diturunkan dengan yang awhisper, subtley memintanya untuk memenuhi tatapannya. "Dan apa mungkin itu?" Sapphire bertemu colbalt.

Sesaat passed.A saat untuk mencari ke dalam saat eyes.A gelap biru untuk menemukan emosi murni, bukan saat Face.A keren poker untuk tersesat lagi. Sesaat menjadi dalam satu saat, tapi di ujungnya Aoko tidak yakin apakah dia pernah ingin ditemukan.

Akhirnya, dengan senyum penuh rahasia di atas sendiri, dia trimuped "Ithought Anda selalu memiliki semua kartu di yourhand, Moonlight Magician-san. Anda katakan padaku.".

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Yah, ada fakta Anda mengenakan warna favorit saya dari pakaian yang banyak renda cukup biru juga!"

"Kaito ..." Dia menggeram mengancam. Di mana ia meletakkan kain pel itu ...?

Sebelum dia bisa mencari pembunuh alat, Kaito mengambil keuntungan darinya dibuka untuk mulut untuk mencuri menjadi sendiri. Setelah kejutan awal dari bibir dingin itu memenuhi sensasi hangat dan akrab, ia segera jatuh ke dalam irama ciuman, dan untuk sementara safir nya orbs lengan melilit pinggangnya erat, sehingga tidak ada perjalanan udara antara keduanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dan ciuman Aoko pecah ciuman, tetapi tidak pergi murmur araspy terlalu , dia bertanya bernapas, "Apa sih yang itu?"

Kaito terhindar nya lagi seringai setengah seksi. "Seperti Anda katakan, Ialways memiliki semua kartu di saya, Anda membutuhkan kecil, Anda masih memiliki es krim pada bibir Anda." Pada Kaito bisa membuat seperti bunyi kalimat begitu polos dan erotis pada saat yang sama.

Tangan Aoko menemukan jalan mereka di sekitar tengkuknya, membelai rambut lembut mengherankan ada "Saya sekarang Anda memiliki beberapa pada Anda terlalu ...".

Es Krim belum pernah mencicipi manis.

* * *

Nah. Penerjemah harapan tidak jack yang terlalu banyak!

Saya bisa bilang aku cukup senang dengan yang satu ini, tidak hanya karena ini adalah yang paling saya favorit-est pasangan di alam semesta, tapi saya ini akan menjadi pribadi mengambil bagi saya ... Dan sekarang aku akan selalu membaca saat makan XD es krim. Sebenarnya saya mendapatkan kecap di belakang telinga saya pernah! Dan sekali pada pergelangan kaki saya ... ketika aku mengenakan sepatu kets. O.o?

Oke, jadi eh, saya tahu ini aneh, tapi aku belum pernah dipublikasikan * * apa ini romantis atau mengembang sebelumnya, jadi saya kira apa yang saya coba untuk bertanya adalah ... Apakah itu mengembang? Saat ini saya panik atas bagaimana mereka berinteraksi baik di meringkuk sekarang dan masa depan, dan ciuman! Saya mencoba untuk menemukan gaya yang romantis - yang kalian suka?

Silahkan R & R! Aku bahkan melakukan adegan bonus! Ditambah lagi, aku ingin melihat apakah usaha ini adalah lebih baik ... _

Lol (Banyak cinta)

~ Daydreamer1412

~ * ~ Omake ~ * ~

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di menara jam, Kaito dan Aoko bergabung di pinggul. Istirahat bagi mereka biasanya berarti di ayunan untuk melihat siapa yang bisa berayun lebih tinggi lebih cepat. Beberapa hari yang sedikit lebih energik, seperti India sederhana Jones hutan permainan olahraga yang salah ketika Kaito memutuskan untuk 'menebak' warna panty nya, sehingga permainan meriah dari 'Menangkap Moron itu!'. Aoko bisa mengingat hari tenang sekalipun. Hari awan malas menonton, tidur siang atau hanya berbicara. Subjek tidak pernah diabaikan ketika itu hanya antara dua. Aoko bahkan membuat ibu jari Kaito bersumpah pada satu subjek sangat tidak pasti (atau paling tidak pasti selama tujuh tahun usia) sekali.

Sejak kapan saya pernah mengatakan rahasia Anda? "Kaito telah mendengus kesal.

Aoko masih bersikeras. "Yah, tidak pernah," akunya, "Tapi ini benar-benar penting Jadi bersumpah pada ibu jari Anda!."

Para Kaito muda itu mengangkat alisnya "Mengapa ibu jari;?. Bagaimana 'bout kelingking, saya mendengar Anda harus melintasi jantung Anda dan berharap untuk mati"

Dia menggelengkan kunci berantakan nya cokelat. ". Tidak ada cara itu tidak pernah terjadi pula Jika anda melanggar ibu jari bersumpah, Anda mendapatkan ibu jari dipotong, dan sulit untuk mengambil barang tanpa ibu jari Anda!"

Dia menatapnya sebentar, dengan wajah datar mati-pan. Aoko mulai menyesal menyebutkan pepatah bodoh ketika Kaito melemparkan kembali kepalanya dan tertawa. "Kau benar Itulah cara yang lebih baik saya akan berjanji,! Tetapi hanya jika saya memiliki rahasia yang perlu Anda berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun!"

"Saya berjanji!" Aoko mengguncang ibu jari dengan Kaito dengan lebih bersemangat dari yang dibutuhkan.

Bel berbunyi tak lama setelah itu, dan teman laki-lakinya naik dulu. Aoko tidak segera pada awalnya, tetapi terjebak lidahnya pada ide hanya karena harus mundur dari sinar matahari yang hangat.

Kaito melirik ke belakang dan menyeringai. "Anda tidak melewatkan kelas adalah ya Aoko?" Untuk kedua kalinya dalam masa reses, ia terkejut.

Tidak Aoko-san atau bahkan Aoko-chan, hanya Aoko. Mungkin itu tabu sedikit, tapi dia menyukainya baik, jika tidak lebih baik. "Taruhan aku bisa mengalahkanmu di sana!" dia melesat berdiri dan melepas berjalan. Kaito gembira dikejar, bertekad untuk mengalahkan sahabatnya ke kelas.


End file.
